El Tesoro de Nuestros Padres
by Beledien
Summary: Cuando nos aferramos mucho a las cosas materiales. Este fic participa en el reto 17 "Cuentos desde los Túmulos" del foro el Zombie Pony Pisador


**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a la maravillosa obra de Tolkien. Este fic participa en el reto 17 "Cuentos desde los Túmulos" del foro el Zombie Pony Pisador

 **El tesoro de Nuestros Padres.**

Cayó delante de mis pies como un árbol recién cortado. Jadeaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo lo que provocaba un sonido más desesperado. Khim y su acompañante eran lo último que quedaba de esa numerosa compañía que había partido hacía más de medio año.

Entre varios cargamos a Khim para ponerle al salvo del enorme peligro que nos advirtió les estaba persiguiendo. Miramos alrededor, pero no vimos nada, aunque recuerdo al viento aullar y hacer crujir a los árboles como si nos reclamaran algo. Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, finalmente encontró algo de sosiego para contarnos sus penurias.

—Fuimos traicionados de la manera más vil y cruel, todo por el oro. Fue muy tarde cuando nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos caído en una trampa –relató Khim —. Si desde un inicio hubiésemos sabido que el único propósito era retenernos para arrebatarnos nuestro oro, nunca hubiésemos salido de casa. Fuimos sentenciados a muerte cuando no accedimos a ceder nuestro tesoro que con tanto esfuerzo conseguimos de las entrañas de la tierra. Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de tomar nuestras herramientas, supimos de inmediato que teníamos que huir, porque el lugar entero montó en cólera y fuerzas extrañas y oscuras nos impidieron el paso a través de ese maldito bosque, que parecía que enfurecido por no haber accedido a los deseos de su amo. Bestias salvajes nos daban caza como si fuésemos pusilánimes conejos, y hasta las aves piaban y se agitaban dando la señal de alerta cuando buscábamos un escondite. Esos malditos árboles no nos daban tregua, se interponían a cada paso como si alguien les hubiera mandado a obstruir nuestra huída.

"No supe lo que les ocurrió a los demás, solamente que cuando llegué a las orillas del río Ascar acorralado por enemigos invisibles, desesperado, no tuve más opción que arrojarme al agua que bravamente se agitaba, como si intentara impedirme el paso. No sé bien cuanto tiempo luché contra la corriente, su furia era incontenible porque pues su angurria por el oro no parecía tener límites. Esto lo sé porque solamente cuando perdí el tesoro de mi padre en las violentas aguas, fue que las aguas me expulsaron y pude finalmente alcanzar la otra orilla."

Miramos a Khim azorados por el relato, pero también sabíamos que debíamos cobrar venganza por la traición, sin importar que el mismo Khim no deseara volver al lugar del tormento y que nos advirtiese de los peligros. Los naugrim somos gente de honor y no podemos aceptar que se nos trate así, no importa el lugar.

Pedimos ayuda, pero nos fue negada, sin embargo logramos armar bien nuestro ejército y recuperar lo que por derecho nos pertenecía.

La misma tarde de nuestra partida fui a ver a Khim para informarle de nuestros planes detalladamente. Yo pensaba encontrarle bastante compungido como había estado desde su retorno, porque ya no era el mismo desde esos trágicos incidentes, se veía triste y anhelante, y cuando le hablaba del tema su voz se tornaba trémula y entrecortada, según mis suposiciones, porque extrañaba a sus compañeros de viaje. No obstante, ese día le vi armado y dispuesto a seguirnos. Esta noticia, por supuesto me alegro y fue conmigo a la vanguardia.

Estábamos preparados para ser recibidos por feroces ejércitos, pero no fue así, el lugar tenía más bien un aire triste y fúnebre, como si el bosque entero estuviese llorando la pérdida de algo. Nadie se interpuso a nuestro paso, lo que nos hizo temer más, pues pensábamos que nos preparaban una emboscada. Llegamos a las puertas mismas de la ciudad y en ese lugar recién encontramos oposición a nuestro paso. Ahí estaban ellos, formados en fila esperando el ataque. Certeros eran sus tiros, pero nosotros éramos más numerosos y estábamos bien protegidos por duras corazas. Muchos de los nuestros perecieron, y comprobé que el horror de ver morir a tus compañeros es inexpresable. Khim y otro grupo de enanos se abrieron pasó hasta la sala del trono vociferando algo sobre el tesoro de su padre.

Cuando por fin pude seguirles, le encontré de pie frente al trono, un elfo muerto a sus pies.

—Al fin lo he recuperado –dijo arrancándole de la mano al elfo el collar de oro y gemas que pude reconocer inmediatamente —. El rey quiso quedarse con él –dijo Khim, limpiando con un trapo la sangre del elfo —, pero no podíamos permitirlo. Es el tesoro de nuestros padres. Le reclamamos y Thingol solamente de burló de nosotros, por eso tomé el fuelle de la fragua y le di un golpe en el cuello, él abrió los ojos como muestra de sorpresa, y antes de que pudiera decir algo otro enano golpeó al rey en la espalda. Thingol cayó de rodillas y fue ahí cuando el resto de los enanos le atacaron con los pequeños martillos de joyería mientras Manto gris se arrastraba hacia el collar con la joya recién engarzada. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla le dio un golpe en la cabeza que le abrió una herida y su real corona rodó por el piso.

Khim relataba estos hechos con frialdad, como si todo este tiempo en realidad estuviese compungido, no por la pérdida de sus compañeros, sino por la pérdida de la joya. Le di otro vistazo al elfo en el piso. Yo le conocía, su nombre era Mablung y siempre fue justo, pero al ver el collar de oro y la nueva gema engarzada, no puedo evitar el querer poseerla y arrebatarla de las manos de Khim. Los otros enanos tienen esa misma mirada. Después de todo es nuestro tesoro.

 **Nota:** Sobre el nombre de este personaje. Khim es el nombre de un enano mezquino, es el hijo de Mim, y decidí darle el mismo nombre a este oscuro personaje porque no se me da inventar nombres y darle el nombre de algún otro ilustre y buen enano, no me parecía adecuado. Al final de cuentas creo que el personaje de este relato es también muy mezquino.


End file.
